Going Home
Going Home is the seventh episode of Season 2 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on August 11, 2014. It is the twentieth episode overall. Summary When Barbie descends into the unknown abyss in the mysterious tunnel behind the locker to look for Sam, he discovers a world that is familiar but filled with unanswered questions. Synopsis Barbie wakes up from a nightmare of Sam falling into the chasm, and finds Julia in bed with him reading Pauline's journal. He explains what he was dreaming about and Julia assures him that Sam's death wasn't his fault. Barbie tells Julia to get some sleep because in the morning they'll have to tell Junior and Joe that Sam killed Angie. The next morning at Angie's apartment, Junior sits quietly at the door as a sleeping Melanie leans on his shoulder. She wakes up and Junior tells her that he's been awake all night on guard in case Lyle comes after them. Joe and Norrie wake up and they discuss how the egg showed them the obelisk from Zenith. Norrie reminds them that both Melanie and Barbie come from Zenith. Barbie and Julia arrive and the teenagers tell them how they reacquired the egg from the lake. Julia finally tells Joe and Junior that Junior's uncle killed Joe's sister Angie. Junior doesn't believe it, but Barbie says that he saw Angie's scratches on Sam's shoulders from when she fought back. Unconvinced, Junior walks out and Melanie goes with him, and Barbie says that they need to go get Sam's body from the cliff so that they can show the townspeople the scars and prove that Sam is the killer. Later, Barbie goes to the sheriff's station to get the climbing equipment he needs. Big Jim arrives and demands to know what is going on. Barbie claims that he's going to explore the tunnels further with the proper gear and doesn't mention Sam's body. Big Jim clearly isn't convinced he's getting the full story, and makes Barbie promise to tell him everything when he gets back. Barbie enters the tunnel with Julia and Rebecca, and they discover that a flare won't penetrate the darkness in the chasm. It falls into the darkness but doesn't hit anything, and Rebecca checks her compass and discovers that it's spinning wildly. She uses a laser pointer but is unable to spot the other side of the chasm. Barbie anchors his line to the wall and lowers himself down, approaching the darkness. As he reaches it, an invisible force suddenly pulls at him and the force yanks the anchor out of the wall. Julia and Rebecca grab the line and try to hold on, but Barbie is too heavy and threatens to pull them over the edge. Realizing the danger, Barbie cuts the line and falls into the darkness below, disappearing. At the diner, Junior asks Melanie if she thinks that her boyfriend from 1988 is a killer. Melanie admits that there's something darker in Sam now, and Big Jim overhears them talking. He confirms that Barbie told Junior that Sam murdered Angie, and asks for a moment alone with his son. Once Melanie leaves, Big Jim explains that Sam was always a little 'off' and that was the reason he didn't get along with his brother-in-law. He tells Junior that Sam was weak, and that Chester's Mill needs their strength more than ever. Junior refuses to listen and walks out. At Angie's apartment, Joe looks at one of his sister's snow globes and tells Norrie that he's realized that Angie won't be coming back. He says that something isn't adding up about the Dome and the tunnel, and wonders why it's there. At the school, Rebecca takes Julia to the shop room to lie down, and Julia insists that no one can know that Barbie is dead. If Big Jim finds out, she doesn't know what he might do without Barbie to oppose him. Big Jim arrives and complains that he had to find out that Sam was Angie's murderer from his own son. When he asks to talk to Barbie, Julia tells him that he's in the tunnel bringing Sam's body up from the chasm, and the tunnel is far too unstable to go back in to. She tells Big Jim that Barbie wanted him to go back to the sheriff's station and take any calls that come in, and Big Jim says that he's glad to help. Barbie regains consciousness and finds himself lying on a playground next to a slide. In the distance he spots the Zentih obelisk and realizes that he has somehow returned to his hometown. As he walks down the street, Barbie spots a sign for Aktaion Energy with a reference to the Dome. Nearby, Sam is walking down the street towards the Davison Psychiatric Institute. He walks up to the receptionist and tells her that he's Pauline's brother. She tells him that she's locked but will have an orderly take him up to see her. Joe and Norrie go to the school and Julia tells them what happened to Barbie. Joe figures that the Dome wouldn't let anything happen to Barbie and figures that everything that has happened is part of its plan. He suggests that they can find out what the Dome wants by sending a drone down into the chasm, and that he built such a drone as the president of the school's robotics club. Julia agrees and Joe tells them to meet him at his locker in half an hour. As the orderly escorts Sam to Pauline's room, he explains that she's doing art therapy. Inside, Pauline stares at her brother in shock and then goes to hug him. She wonders how he managed to escape the Dome, and Sam admits that he doesn't know. He tells Pauline that her son Junior is still alive and received her message, but that he's still trapped inside the Dome. When Rebecca goes home, Big Jim is waiting for her. He insists that the Dome spared his life and redeemed him, and it has chosen him to carry out its desires. Big Jim tells Rebecca that he waited outside of the school and saw her leave, but Barbie never came out. He demands the truth, threatening her, and Rebecca finally admits that Barbie fell to his death. Back on Zenith, Barbie lets himself into his apartment and takes out some hidden money. Before he can leave, armed men break in and take him captive. They tie him to a chair and their leader, Rick Heaton, reminds Barbie that he has a job to do getting information out of Aktaion R&D. Barbie says that he was stuck under the Dome but Rick doesn't believe him and beats Barbie until he agrees to carry out the assignment for half the pay he was getting originally. Sam and Pauline go for a walk and he explains how he escaped the Dome by jumping into the chasm. Pauling apologizes about faking her own death, and tells him she didn't inform him of her plans because she knew that he'd try to talk her out of it. She had hoped that the Dome would follow her and spare Junior, but it still came down around Chester's Mill, trapping her son. Sam apologizes for ever doubting her and Pauline explains that she stayed in contact with Lyle, sending him postcards, knowing that he wouldn't tell anyone that she was still alive. When she mentions Lyle in Zenith, Sam is shocked to realize that his friend also escaped the Dome. Once Joe has the drone ready, he sends it down and they monitor it on a tablet. They soon lose the video signal and Joe loses control of the drone. He realizes that there was something on the video and replays it, and they see daylight and a slide in the background... and behind that - Zenith's obelisk... Rick assigns one of his men, Miguel, to go with Barbie to go to the home of the man who owns Aktaion Energy. However, Barbie hits the panic code on the door's security, alerting the guards, and then knocks Miguel to the ground. A guard runs up and Barbie lowers his gun to the ground just as his father Don comes out of the house. Don escorts his son into the house and gets him a beer, and points out that it's been two years since the last time they saw each other. They share a toast to Barbie's mother and then Barbie says that he needs a favor. Pauline takes Sam back to the psychiatric institute and explains that the police found Lyle staring at the obelisk. He was non-responsive and didn't have a wallet, so they brought him to the institute. Sam figures that something happened to Lyle's mind when he went off the cliff, but claims that he himself feels fine. However, he carefully hides his shaking hand so that Pauline can't see it. Lyle only says one thing - "Melanie" - and Pauline asks if he means the same Melanie who was their friend in high school. Sam says that it is, and that somehow Melanie is back from the dead. Barbie asks his father to get him back into the Dome, and Don warns that the National Guard has created a 10-mile no-go zone around the Dome. Don's contacts in Washington won't believe him, and Barbie irritatedly figures that his father is just worried about his business. Don points out that he pulled strings to get Barbie back to the States so that his mother could see him before she died, and Barbie begs his father for the first time, asking for his help. Junior and Melanie go to the school and find Joe in the tunnel. He tells them that Julia is okay and confirms that they have the egg, and then leads them to the cliff. Rebecca goes to the diner and finds Big Jim preparing a memorial service for Barbie. He explains that he couldn't find Julia to tell her what he was doing, and that he respected Barbie for what he did for the town even though they were often at cross-purposes. Rebecca figures that it's all another ploy by Big Jim to keep control of Chester's Mill, but he ignores her and continues with a prayer for Barbie. Barbie agrees to stay for the night and Don admits that his son has changed since he saw him two years ago. He's not as edgy as he was, and Don figures that it's because of a woman. Barbie admits that he has indeed met a woman he's in love with named Julia, and Don agrees to help him get back into the Dome. When his son wonders why, Don says that he knows what it feels like to be separated from the woman one loves. At the cliff, Melanie takes out the egg and it glows, and then creates a hologram of the city of Zenith. Julia figures that the Dome is showing them where Barbie has gone and that he's still alive. Sam and Pauline go back to Pauline's room to talk. Among the paintings is one of a red door standing ajar. Don and Barbie are walking through the woods - where there's a red door half buried in the ground with a glowing handprint on it. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Eddie Cahill as Sam Verdreaux *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Karla Crome as Rebecca Pine *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Grace Victoria Cox as Melanie Cross *Brett Cullen as Don Barbara *Sherry Stringfield as Pauline Rennie *Dwight Yoakam as Lyle Chumley Co-Stars *Christopher Matthew Cook as Rick Heaton *Fernando Martinez as Miguel *Brian Distance as Guard *Kendrick N. Cross as Orderly *Susan Williams as Receptionist Uncredited *Harold Walker as Diner Patron *Bailey Ingersoll as Townsperson *Zena Marie Hennen as Townsperson *Madison Jade Harris as Townsperson *Diana Lenska as Zenith Resident *Peter Muggleworth as Psych Ward Patient Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Don Barbara. *First appearance of Rick Heaton. *First appearance of Miguel. *The title refers to Barbie after falling into the chasm appearing in his hometown, Zenith. *The chasm at the end of the tunnel is revealed to be some sort of portal that leads to Zenith. *The mysterious red door existence which is foreshadowed by Pauline's painting in her art studio, is revealed to be in Don's backyard buried into the ground behind the bushes. **Similar to other Dome related objects, the door has a glowing hand print on it. Category:Season 2